


Improvement

by violet_daydreams



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_daydreams/pseuds/violet_daydreams
Summary: They bring in the New Year together, it's better than either of them could have hoped.





	Improvement

It’s been a long day, but Akira wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. 

Their day is spent together, doing some minor cleaning up until the early afternoon. They sleep in late and Goro makes them breakfast, pancakes with strawberries, while Akira brews them coffee. It’s only after they each have two cups of coffee that Goro finally whips out all of the cleaning supplies and urges Akira off the couch to help him. 

Goro likes to keep their home spotless as it stands, so there isn’t much to do. They wipe down the kitchen counters, vacuum, and mop until the place practically sparkles. Akira isn’t sure there’s much improvement, but the way Goro glows after a job well done makes it worth it. He wraps his arms around him and Goro peppers his jaw with kisses. Akira smiles, hands sliding lower down Goro’s back and Goro smirks against the curve of his jaw.

“Go get ready, angel,” Goro murmurs softly, “We have to leave soon.”

Akira laughs quietly, “Have I ever told you that you’re a tease?”

“Oh, constantly. I’ve been told I’m quite cruel,” He nips at Akira’s ear, amused laughter tinting his voice, “Go get ready, I’m taking a shower.”

“Can I join you?” Akira sounds hopeful, earnest. He pulls Goro a bit closer, hands wandering a bit lower.

“Absolutely not,” Goro dismisses in a heartbeat, looking awfully smug as he pulls away, “You’re a distraction.” It’s fair. Neither of them will get anything done if they don’t separate right now. But, God, it drives Akira crazy that Goro is cruel enough to tease him when they don’t have any time. 

It’s worth it, though. 

He doesn’t want to be later for the evening they have planned.

They spent most of their night at the Sakura house. All of their friends are been there, all smiles and laughter. Akira is glad Goro is so fully integrated into his life, he’s comfortable enough to be on a first name basis with everyone. No honorifics required. It’s a relief, he was afraid Goro would never truly allow himself to feel comfortable with others, but even with the masks he wears Akira can see that he’s genuinely trying. 

But he’s come a long way in a year, Akira make sure to remind him of that later.

Goro and Sojiro make the  toshikoshi soba together for their last meal together in 2017. It’s nice, sitting at the kitchen table, watching two of the most important men in his life work together side by side. They had started bonding on their own, without Akira’s knowledge, Goro had been getting private cooking lessons. Akira doubt he ever would have found out had he not visited the Sakura house completely unexpectedly to see Futaba. Surely, had he given them a warning, Goro would have bolted before he could arrive.

Akira thinks Sojiro has started to think of Goro as a second son and, honestly, there’s nothing else he would have wanted to gain out of the year. Goro feels loved and accepted, a part of a life he’s always deserved but could never allow himself to have. This has been a year of acceptance, of finding themselves.

Goro spoils their family with money from the both of them. He’s come into Shido’s assets and he has more money than he knows what to do with. While he’s put most of it aside for rent, college investments, and rainy days, he’s spared enough to drop some jaws. Futaba looks torn between punching him in the face and hugging him tightly. Goro finds himself quite thankful she goes for the latter. Despite his disinterest in physical contact, Goro doesn’t seem to shy away from the hugs and affection that comes his way. 

They don’t stay until midnight though, Goro seems exhausted by the time ten rolls around. Akira can’t hold that against him, after being drowned in affection, it’s not surprising that Goro is wiped out. This isn’t his sort of thing. But he gave up a quiet night at home out of love for his boyfriend. It’s not something that will go unappreciated.

They initially considered going out for the evening. Maybe to a temple or church for the first prayer of the new year. But it’s much warmer at home and Goro is far too well know for a nice peaceful time together. So, they curl up on the couch together. Goro takes the corner seat of the couch with Akira curled up against his side under piles of blankets, Morgana curled up at Akira’s feet. 

The television is on, but Goro can barely bring himself to pay attention. He’s tired and practically falling asleep on Akira’s shoulder. He’s warm and safe and kind. And that’s still new to him everyday. He’s not sure what he expects. Perhaps, he expects Akira to leave or betray him. But no, if anyone is a risk, it’s Goro himself. And he’s not doing that, not again. That had been absolutely miserable. He thinks he’s lucky Akira took him back.

Goro doesn’t deserve all the second chances the people in his life have given him.

He won’t blow them, he’s not sure a third chance will exist.

It’s Akira that breaks him from his dazed spell, he hears his voice, hears the fireworks on the television. “Happy New Year, my prince,” He murmurs.

Goro grunts softly in acknowledgement, voice low and soft and weary, “Happy New Year, angel.” He cups Akira’s cheek and kisses him gently, bare hands tenderly caressing his cheeks. Akira’s skin is so smooth, maybe Goro should consider wearing gloves less often. To really experience and love every inch of Akira. Something to think about more after a full night of rest. 

Akira kisses Goro’s forehead, pulling the blankets off of them. “C’mon, let’s get up to bed.” Goro hums softly in acknowledgement, unmoving until Akira slings his arm over his shoulder and helps him up. The moment they get into bed, Goro is unconscious, dead to the world around him. 

Next year, Akira hopes, they’ll do this all over again.


End file.
